It is the long range purpose of this project to study the structure and function of biological membranes. The topics of present interest are: 1) comparative morphology of the plasma membranes from mammary tissue, normal and cancerous; 2) axolemma/Schwann cell relationships; 3) structural differentiations in myelin and Schwann cell membranes; 4) cell wall formation in zoospores from Phytophthora palmivora and mechanisms for membrane mediated release of cell wall precursor components; 5) visualization of macromolecules on cell surfaces by scanning electron microscopy.